Wolfen
by Kiryami
Summary: AU The Akatsuki are all werewolves roaming some rural countryside in Autumn City. There shall be Shonenai, but I'll kill myself with my brother's toothbrush before it's Yaoi. Insanity, blood, cussing. Death of bunnies. You've been warned.
1. This is Where I talk!

And here it is...A new fanfic thing with barely a thread of plot and too muh stuff to put in reasonable order! But next is the first intro, anyway. I actually meant to do one of these for everyone, but only Dei and Sasori's came out right. ; ; So this'll have to do it. At least for now.

It's totally AU. I've screwed up the ages beyond rational belief, the organization Akatsuki doesn't exist, and everyone's Loup Garoux! (Werewolves, basically. Look it up.) Pein and Konana are mates and have their own Clan, Deidara leads his Clan alone, Sasori, Zetsu & Orochimaru are all Pariahs who have no Clan/Pack. Itachi and Kisame are best friends from puphood with pasts they continuously run from. Kakuzu and Hidan are also close friends, and reside in the Rain Clan (Pein and Konan's.) Tobi is in the Tori Clan (Dei's). More to be revealed with time. Please tell me what you think! I would be most greatful.

The Akatsuki belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei!

P.S. I originally had no intention of this being shonen-ai. I'm not even sure about pairings...But it happened somehow, so...yeah.


	2. Chapter 1ish

Deidara smiled as he felt the Change coming. Standing from his seat beneath a huge willow tree, he carefully unbuttoned his white cotton shirt and flung it aside. He undid the clasp on his black pants and sighed. The night was actually quite cold, but he would be warm soon enough...

Fur sprang up all over his body as the Change ripped through him, and he arched his back while his bones shrank and lengthened. His teeth became sharp, his ears large and pointed, and black nails became clwas.

He closed his eye and gave a groan of slight pain as he was dragged to his knees. His jaw grew into a whiskered muzzle while his hands and feet became more pawlike. A golden tail slid from the back of his pants and he threw back his head, opened his brilliant blue eye, and awoke the Night with a glorious howl.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasori watched the annoying city lights flash far below him from his perch on a snowy cliff. The white flecks of frozen rain were gently drifting down from the sky and sticking in his crimson hair. He glanced at the watch on his wrist, which read 11:57.

_Hm. Almost Christmas_, he thought and, remebering with a pang something his mother had once said, hugged himself.

"No one should be alone on Christmas," she'd told him. But now he was.

The half-transformed Were curled up tightly, as if trying to keep the pain out with a barrier of his own body. He flattened his ears against his head, pressed his face into his knees, and cried for the first time in so very long.

And the loneliness only grew when the large city clock boomed twelve times, announcing midnight; the end of Christmas Eve and the beginning of unimaginable torture for a red-haired Pariah.


	3. Brothers

Akatsuki belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.

Itachi sighed miserably and threw himself at the dirt while his larger companion pawed at the dark river. They'd been walking for what seemed like forever, but the mountain range he'd been using as a marker wasn't getting any closer. And worse than that, the dreaded headache around his crimson eyes was returning.

He began rubbing his face mercilessly against the unforgiving ground, getting dust and grass in his jet black coat. His gave a rough growl as his eyes started burning from the pupil to the back of his skull. He could trace with a claw all the lines of pain, and with every pulse his vision diminished a little more.

He clawed angrily at his muzzle and rolled wildly about, cursing under his breath while his best friend, often called "brother," watched with sad eyes.

Kisame looked away from the ailing black Wolf. He couldn't help it. That pain hurt more than any wound _he'd_ ever recieved. He bit the inside of his lip a little and slowly moved foreward, leaving trails of cold water in his wake.

His light grey coat had an odd bluish look to it, and his eyes were black. Itachi always told him he had the creepiest smile, but he hadn't been doing a lot of that lately. Smiling, that is.

"Hey, Ita-kun," he offered, stopping a few paces from the dust cloud. His friend appeared not to have heard him. He waited.

Itachi grunted and rolled to one side, ignoring the taller Were's attempts at conversation. Kisame sat down patiently and watched the dirt rise with his occasional breath. The blood-colored eyes were closed, and he seemed almost at peace, but Kisame knew better. Inside he was hurting with an old pain that could not be dampened.

"Kisame." He barely heard the softly spoken word, but quickly turned his attention to Itachi.

"Hai?"

"How old am I?" Kisame smiled, barely showing the stark white canines. Itachi had a tendency to ask random questions like that, especially when he was feeling down.

"No more than fifty, I assure you."

He was met with silence yet again, and wondered faintly if the eighteen-year-old was annoyed with him.

"How long have I known you?" came the next question, almost monotone, so that it sounded more like a statement than someone looking for an answer.

Kisame blinked. "Since pups, Ita-kun."

"Ah." They merely sat in semi-comfortable silence after that. Kisame began to think of the happier parts of puphood, carefully avoiding the physical and emotional abuse they had both recieved. However, he did manage to think of two particular things, much to his chagrin; the long scars on both his cheeks and across his back, and, of course, the horrible things done to his brother's eyes.

The color had been blood-red since then, the fur around them grey as the storming skies. His sight had never been the same.

Kisame shook his head to rid it of the bad things, and stretched. Abruptly, Itachi sat up, startling the grey Were and causing him to stare.

"I'm losing it again, brother," Itachi said in a hushed voice, not looking at anything. Kisame grimaced, but wasn't sure what to do just yet. Itachi didn't move, either.

"I can hardly see." His voice cracked, reflecting the broken soul inside. Kisame gasped quietly and was about to say something when Itachi stood. "We should probably get going..."

"No!" Kisame hadn't meant to shout, but Itachi was pushing himself too far again. He did that a lot, too. Itachi looked at him, and Kisame lowered his voice. "Please...You need to rest, Itachi."

Itachi bowed his head, looking rather ashamed, but silently thanking his only friend. His small body became slightly more human as he dropped to his knees, face in his hands. Kisame rushed to his side.

The younger Were's voice came out muffled and choked with sobs. "I'm scared, Kisame...I'm scared." He sounded so weak then. Kisame awkwardly placed his arms around Itachi's trembling shoulders and murmured words of comfort.

"Don't be scared, Ita-kun."

"I feel so pathetic!" the black cried, burying his face in Kisame's shoulder and clinging to him weakly. "Vulnerable like this...I don't like it." It was even more difficult to hear him then. The grey tilted his head slightly when he noticed his fur become wet.

Itachi was crying. He _never_ cried. This told Kisame just how bad it was.

"Hey, hey," he said softly, causing Itachi to look blearily up at him. "I'm here, okay? I'll take care of you."

The clouded crimson eyes blinked at him, seeming to look straight through his soul. Itachi spoke so quietly it was almost unheard over the wind. "Promise?"

"Promise. Please rest, Itachi." _Please..._

It was quiet for a moment, aside from Itachi's ragged breathing. Finally, he panted, "If you...stay with me." _Please don't ever leave._

"I will."

Pleased with the response, Itachi adjusted his position so that he was sitting on his right hip and leaning against Kisame. The grey gently lay down on the grass and Itachi followed, sprawling slightly on his chest and sighing contentedly.

Kisame laughed. He couldn't help it. That peace was what he waited and worked for. He couldnt stand his friend's pain, and hated to see him upset. But this clam? This happiness? You could say he lived for it.

"Would you stop jerking around, please?"

He gave one last laugh, a softer one, and closed his own eyes, paws wrapped protectively around his brother. They were both sound asleep within minutes.

-cough- Fear it! Um...I dunno. -shifty eyes- ..Dangit, it started to feel sort of empty near the end...; ; This is why I should finish what I start all at once...! -rawrs- Oh well. I suppose it can't b helped now...Ehh. Hope you like it, at least. -bows and creeps off- ... -crawls back- Um, more on their past later, but for now...Go and listen to "In Pieces" by Linkin Park. Written while listening to that, and sort of describes what happened to them...Til next time!!


	4. Not a Chapter

P.S. Sorry for an unusual amount of typos; I am so dead lately. ; ;

-cough- And, um, there's so much in here...I can't put all of it into two categories. 'XD Liiike...friendship, angst, tragedy, romance (maybe), adventure, family, and a bunch of other crap I can't think of.

...Is it just me, or has my spelling ability gone DOWN??

P.P.S. Hi again, lols. Just needing to give credit where credit is due! -spazzy- Um, yeah...I'ma sort of dedicate Chapter 3 to mah good buddy Oro-chan, who Role Played it with me before I wrote it. You friggin' rock tomadachi!! Yes. Just so you all know, pretty much everything Kisame did and said was done by her, so yays for her! -claps- ...Ahem. yeah. ...I have nothing more to say. You may leave now. -shooing motions with hands-


	5. Dreaming of the Past

( I hadn't intended for this to be shonen-ai. I actually had no pairings in mind when it first began. But, it's somehow turned out that way, so I'm just gonna go with it. As always. )

Hahaha, first leakage of Itachi and Kisame's past!!! Huzzah. And, sorry for the long wait. I think it may be a bit easier from here on out. -crosses fingers and knocks on wood-

Akatsuki's not mine.

_A young Itachi scrambled about the burning remnants of his gome, tripping over bodies and discarded weapons._

_"'Ka-san!" he cried. "'Tou-san!!" He was searching for any living family or friends, and more specifically, his parents and younger brother._

_"Sasuke!" he called, choking on the hot, black air. "Sas-" He stopped dead to stare across a path of flame. There stood Sasuke, clutching his shoulder and hiccupping tearfully._

_"Sasuke!" he hollered, voice a mixture of surprise and relief. He gave a short cough and motioned toward himself. "Sasuke, come-" A burning plank of wood crashed to the floor, cutting him off._

_Tongues of flame swirled around them and he tried once more. "Little brother, come here!" Sasuke just watched him with wide, fearful eyes. Moments passed in what was almost silence for the two, until the younger began to turn away._

_"Aniki," he whispered, then broke eye contact with his brother and ran._

_Desperation, fear, and confusion overtook the Uchiha heir, and he screamed after the other in vein. "SASUKE!!!"_

"Sasuke...!" Itachi growled pitifully, flailing at the past and falling to the ground. Kisame stared at him for a moment, then murmured understandingly.

"One of those dreams again?"

"...Hai."

Itachi didn't feel like telling him that that particular dream had been more like a flashback than anything else. For now, all he wanted to do was sleep...And preferably _not_ dream.


	6. Dreaming of the Past II

Ahahah, more looking into the past of Kisame and Itachi...And Ryo-chan, please accept my apologies. I told you it'd be on hold and now it's not... ; Gomen!

And, as a side note, I'm still gonna call you Ryo unless you don't want me to, okay? Oo

**Akatsuki and it's people (and Sasuke) belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

------------

_Hoshigaki Kisame stood atop a small hill that he and his best friend from the Uchiha Clan, Itachi, had played on countless times. Only now, he was alone, and looking down at the deadly flaming mass that used to be his home. His innocent eyes were wide and his fanged mouth slightly agape as he stared into the chaos far below._

_Without a second thought, he raced down the slope, stumbling in the newfallen snow. Itachi was nowhere to be seen, but it was his own parents he was worried about; the young raven Were could take care of himself._

_Crashing through the paper door of a falling building, he called for the older Werewolves. There was no answer, so he scurried on, Changing steadily into the half form. A familiar voice caught his attention in an alley and he veered to the right, large paws moving easily over the blackened ground._

_Rounding a corner, he was met with a sight he'd never forget; there stood Itachi, reaching for his precious little brother over hungry flames that licked at his outstrecthed arm. Kisame let a grin touch his dry lips, thinking that the three of them would escape together and it'd all be okay, but suddenly Sasuke bolted. _

_The grey Were heard his friend's cry as he sank to the ground. He was about to go after the younger Uchiha, but instead padded towards the fallen elder of the two. _

_"I-" he began, struggling for words in that moment of stilled time. It seemed as though Itachi had no idea Kisame was there. The latter advanced more quickly, but not quickly enough. Something clattered to the ground in front of the remaining Uchiha brother, knocking molten resin into his face._

_The tortured scream that rang out as Itachi tried to rid his eyes of the stuff almost hurt Kisame's ears. Blood and ash slipped between the thin fingers and pooled on the ground._

_"'Tachi..." Kisame said softly, too stunned to do much else. A crackling other than that of the flames pulled at his ears, and he looked up. He suddenly felt numb as a huge, metal-lined support beam went crashing to the ground, straight toward Itachi._

_"ITACHI!!!" he roared, leaping into action as adrenaline pumped through his veins. He wrapped his arms around the smaller Were just in time, and the twisted metal drew three deep lines across his back. His cries of unimaginable pain joined his friend's, but he never released the protective hold._

Nineteen-year-old Kisame jolted awake and tried to calm his racing heartbeat. His gaze traveled down to his best friend, asleep against his shoulder. He sighed in relief, adjusting his position a little. He could never tell Itachi that he himself was still plagued with nightmares of their traumatic past. His eyelids closed gently, and he prayed that the past would stay there.


End file.
